Possessed
by LE McMurray
Summary: Exploring the city sparks a chain of events that will change Rodney and Cadman's life forever. McKayCadman fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I wrote this before I wrote Trapped so technically this is my first McKay/Cadman ship story.

* * *

_He stood looking out across his kingdom; the land was rich making harvests plentiful. His people worshipped him as they should, as was only right for one with the powers he possessed._

_Turning to his side he saw his love standing, her arms resting across where their child lay and he smiled. Her long golden hair fell across one shoulder and he gently pushed it so it flowed along her back sliding his hand across her cheek. He rested his hand on her stomach feeling the new life within move and smiled._

_Soon the child would be born and he would be stronger than ever before._

* * *

Laura Cadman stopped jogging at the balcony, standing to take a drink from her water bottle. It was early morning and few people were up and about so she had the place to herself. She loved being on Atlantis, when she'd first been assigned to it she'd been worried and scared at the prospect of being in another galaxy but the moment she arrived she had fallen in love with the city.

Cadman stretched to cool down looking forward to a leisurely breakfast before a day off. Carson had offered to let her come with him to the mainland but she had declined; although for a while she'd had a thing for Carson, once they'd started dating it became clear she liked him only as a friend, which was good since he and Katie Brown had started seeing each other a great deal after the date she had invited him to between Rodney and Katie.

Cadman sighed; she didn't want to think about Rodney McKay. She hadn't liked the man when she first met him; he was arrogant, opinionated and extremely full of himself. Her opinion of him these days was something she wasn't sure about. Being stuck inside the man's mind for that time had been bizarre to say the least, terrifying towards the end as well but now she almost constantly had him on her mind, which was driving her insane.

x

Cadman smiled as Lt Naomi Nelson waved her over, she grabbed her breakfast and settled beside her friend.

"Any plans for today Cadman?" Naomi asked as she took her seat.

No one called her Laura except her parents and sister, at school she'd been one of six Laura's in her class so one was called Laura while the rest were given monikers to recognise them and she had simply become Cadman.

"I plan to do absolutely nothing," she grinned at her friend, "What about you?"

"I'm offworld today," Naomi replied, "Trading mission but it's a nice planet we're heading to. We're meant to be there about three days so hopefully I'll be back in time to see you leave."

Cadman shrugged, "It's strange to be heading home. I'm really going to miss this place…and a few of the people."

Naomi leaned forward interested, "Who would that be?"

Cadman shrugged, "Just you, the poker night gang, Carson..."

"McKay," Naomi teased with a grin watching the slight pink flush of Cadman's cheeks.

"I'm not going to miss the 'ego that walks'," she replied a little more defensively than she meant.

Naomi laughed again, "Yet you can't keep your eyes off him when he's in the room."

"I…" Cadman stammered for a second before frowning at her friend, "Shut up."

Naomi laughed again at her friend again before checking her watch, "I have to go. I'll see you before you leave."

Cadman nodded squeezing her friend's arm before she left. Cadman sat her head resting on her hand as she played with the remainder of her breakfast.

"I don't care," an instantly recognisable voice sounded near her making her look up, "I'm not asking Carson to let you come with us," Rodney continued at Colonel Sheppard who's arm was resting in a sling, "You hurt your arm, you're grounded, so get over it."

"Rodney," Sheppard started.

"No means no Colonel," Rodney snapped turning he saw Cadman sitting there, "Morning Lieutenant."

"Rodney," she gave him a small smile before turning to her commanding officer, "Colonel."

"Hey Cadman," Colonel Sheppard grinned at her, "Enjoying your last few days here?"

"Of course sir," she smiled.

"Last few days?" Rodney asked confused.

"Yeah," Sheppard told him, "Cadman here is going home once the Daedalus gets back."

Rodney stared at her a little shocked, "Are you?"

Cadman shrugged, "My tour here is over. Besides my sister's getting married and I have to be there."

"Oh," Rodney shrugged, "Good luck Lieutenant."

Cadman smiled at him as they headed to get a seat not sure what she had been expecting him to say before she finished her breakfast alone.

x

"Rodney, are you even listening to me?" John demanded.

"Nope," Rodney replied continuing to eat.

"Rodney!"

"Will you stop whining," Rodney rolled his eyes, "Your arm is in a sling. Carson is not under any circumstances going to let you come exploring the city with us. So shut up so I can eat in peace."

John let out a sigh of annoyance and started eating again. He looked up to see his friend looking across the room. Interested John checked over his shoulder to see who Rodney was watching.

"I thought you didn't like Cadman?" John grinned as his friend sharply brought his gaze back to the table.

"What?" Rodney demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"You're staring at her," John laughed.

"I'm not staring at her," Rodney defended himself; "I am looking in that general direction as I tune out your whining."

John nodded interested in this new development and wondering when this had occurred.

* * *

Rodney walked with John towards the briefing room his mind wandering again to Cadman. He'd been thinking about her a lot over the past few days and couldn't understand why. Having her in his mind had been months ago and he'd brushed that off quite quickly but when they'd worked together looking for the bomb that had been supposedly set in Atlantis he'd found he was attracted to her. At first he tried to push her out of his mind since she and Carson had been dating except he found out a few days later that they weren't anymore and Carson was dating Katie Brown.

Finding out she was leaving had been a shock; he thought she'd been leaving before this but to find this out now made him sad.

"Good morning gentlemen," Elizabeth greeted them as they entered.

"Is it?" John groused as he took his seat.

"Colonel," Elizabeth laughed, "I see your mood has improved since last night."

John grunted as Elizabeth turned to Rodney, "Is everything ready for today's exploration?"

"Mostly," Rodney nodded, "Except I seem to be down one military personnel since someone is hoping to come along when the Doctor has grounded him."

"Fink," John muttered under his breath as Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"John you're not going," Elizabeth reminded him, "If I have to I shall get Ronan back from the mainland to tie you to a bed in the infirmary."

John sighed, "There's one problem with that. There's nobody free to go with Rodney."

"Because you made sure they were all assigned somewhere else," Rodney shot back, "John, we're not waiting for your arm to heal before we go check this section of Atlantis."

"The only person I could assign is Cadman," John told them, "But I told her she had the few days before going to home to relax."

"Ask her," Elizabeth told John.

x

Cadman fixed her equipment glancing over at where Rodney was standing pointedly staring at the wall while the Colonel gave him orders. She smiled amused watching the two men; Rodney noticed her and gave her a quick nod.

"Lieutenant," Sheppard turned to her, "I want you to go with Rodney as I think you can resist the urge to shoot him. Just let him ramble, do as he says and don't let anyone kill him."

"I will sir," Cadman smiled.

"Good on you and thanks for doing this," he replied, "Okay people head out."

Cadman followed Rodney as he headed to the transporter, the rest of their small team followed on, one scientist to one marine.

They stopped just outside the transporter and Rodney turned to them.

"Alright," he called, "Everyone knows where they're going. The transporters are big enough for two at a time so I will go with Cadman, then Davies, Mendel then Jefferson, Watts. Any questions?"

As silence answered him Rodney nodded, "Good. Let's go and keep in touch."

Cadman entered the small room with Rodney feeling a shiver at being so close to him. This was ridiculous she decided. She did not have feelings for the arrogant pain in the ass at her side, she refused to. Rodney touched the screen sending them to the unexplored part of the city; he had found there were several labs that didn't have any connection to the citywide database.

"Thanks for coming," Rodney said suddenly once they started towards the labs.

"What?" she turned to him amazed.

"If you had refused I would have had to reschedule this," Rodney explained softly, "So…thanks."

"No problem Rodney," she smiled at him, "This just means I lose a day of doing nothing, which is something I'm not good at."

"I know the feeling," he murmured before stopping suddenly, "Here we go," he hit his radio, "Jefferson?"

"Yes Dr McKay?" the scientist replied.

"I want everyone to make sure they only touch what has been deemed safe," Rodney told them, "I don't want a repeat of the nanite incident understand?"

"Of course Dr McKay," Dr Jefferson said.

Rodney turned to her, "Come on."

x

Rodney set down his equipment aware of Cadman standing just at the door her hands settled on her P90. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, which swung distractingly every time she moved.

"Ignore it," he murmured to himself, "She's leaving in a few days so just ignore it."

"Something wrong Rodney?" Cadman asked.

"Just setting things up," he replied without looking at her, "Try and keep quiet Lieutenant while I'm working."

"Of course Dr McKay," she mimicked Jefferson with a smile as he gave her a dark glare.

Rodney returned to integrating his laptop with the labs systems so he could discover what they did in this room. Once he was in Rodney quickly started working on finding files surprised as only one appeared.

"That's odd," he murmured.

"Is something wrong?" Cadman asked, "Or should I just shut up?"

Rodney turned back to her, "It's odd. There's one file called Ellis and that's it."

"In a lab like this?" Cadman asked, "Why would they only use this place for one thing?"

"I don't know," he sighed pulling over a stool so he could get settled, "Let's find out."

* * *

John sat staring at the screen wondering why he was watching the afternoon movie. Around the room sat those who were on the night shift enjoying the movie. He was so bored and since Carson had him doped up he couldn't do anything even resembling his job.

"You dislocated your shoulder Colonel," Carson had reminded him when he was in the infirmary that morning, "You have to rest it."

"Oh come on Doc," John had appealed, "All I'd be doing is standing around as Rodney is going over the data he finds."

"Which is why there's no point in you going along," Carson smiled at him. "You could use a day or two off Colonel so you may as well enjoy yourself."

John had left muttering under his breath and ended up watching a bad movie with lots of explosions and no plot.

Glancing up he noticed Teyla passing the window and jumped up, finally someone to talk to.

"Hey Teyla," he called catching up with her.

"Colonel," she greeted him glancing at his arm, "How are you?"

He shrugged before wincing, "Okay."

Teyla smiled sympathetically, "I am so sorry John."

"It wasn't your fault," John reminded her, "I should have been paying attention. But since you're here come watch this movie with me before I die of boredom?"

Teyla laughed, "I believe I have missed a good deal of it."

"Somebody stole something, lots of things have blown up," John listed, "Trust me you've missed nothing."

Teyla smiled, "Then let's go and watch the movie John."

x

Cadman was getting bored; she'd been standing watching Rodney work for about three hours now. Every so often he would rub his neck to relieve the stiffness, she itched to reach out and massage his shoulders, which was disturbing her a lot.

She was not attracted to this man. She refused to be. They were friends…almost. She cared about his well being because she'd been stuck in his body for a few days and it made her a little more conscious of him.

"Damn," his yell made her jump.

"Something wrong?" she asked moving over to where he was sitting raking his hands through his short hair.

"According to this there is some sort of 'holding cell' for whatever this Ellis is," Rodney told her, "But it won't tell me where it is or even what it is."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cadman asked worriedly, "I mean if this thing warrants its own lab maybe we shouldn't be messing with it."

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, "I do not mess with things Cadman, I am a scientist I study things and anything like this can be dangerous only if I don't take the proper precautions which I will."

"Alright Rodney," Cadman held up her hands, "I was only asking."

"Don't," he snapped.

Cadman stepped back from him reminding herself that this was why she couldn't be attracted to Rodney McKay. He was an egotistical ass.

x

Rodney sighed as Cadman headed back to the doorway she had been standing in for a good part of the morning. He hadn't meant to snap at her but he was hitting a wall with the information he was getting from the database.

Not to mention having her there was distracting him quite a bit. His ability with women was bad at the best of times but considering this one had both been in his head and witnessed him on a date he had absolutely no chance on making any sort of impression that was good.

Besides why would she be interested in him? No, he'd get through today and avoid her until she left. He'd at least say goodbye to her.

"Rodney," her voice interrupted his thoughts, "What's this?"

He turned to look at where she was pointing moving closer to get a better look. The panel was raised slightly and as Rodney brushed his fingertips across it the panel opened revealing a slightly raised section in the wall with several control crystals sitting with several slots empty.

"Wonder what they were hiding?" Cadman whispered from his side, Rodney hoped she didn't notice what her close proximity was doing to him.

"Whatever the hell Ellis is," Rodney replied picking up one of the control crystals turning it over in his hands, "No markings," he mused for a few more minutes, "Hand me my laptop Cadman."

She bit back a reply and brought him the computer over crouching down beside him, "Rodney?"

"Give me a second," he muttered as he tapped away, "Aha got it."

"Got what?"

He picked up one of the crystals and inserted it in the central slot. Cadman gasped as the cube filled with light her hand reaching out to touch it. She winced as Rodney caught her hand and yanked it back.

"Don't touch," he warned her.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

Rodney rolled his eyes, he went to remove the crystal but when letting go of her his hand skimmed the cube. Rodney gave a cry as electricity slammed him across the room where he struck his head against the wall. He heard Cadman cry his name before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Glad everyone liked the first part. The entire story is finished and just waiting to be betaed so it should be up pretty quickly.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The world had been incorporeal for too long, he couldn't touch anything, he couldn't feel and he wanted out._

_Light surrounded him making him realise the world had been filled with darkness and he felt a presence near him. All he had to do was reach out and take control he would be solid again. Taking his chance he attacked not realising the strength of his attack he found himself being flung against the wall. _

_A woman called to him and he forced open his eyes to have an angel look down on him, concern in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment before succumbing to the blackness._

* * *

Cadman knelt at Rodney's side waiting for Carson and his team to arrive. He'd gone flying across the room and after a second collapsed unconscious. Gently she reached out and brushed her hand across his forehead, he looked so different like this vulnerable and sweet making her forget for a few minutes that he was egotistical and she wasn't falling for him. 

"Cadman?" Carson called from outside.

She jumped up and poked her head into the corridor, "Carson we're here."

"What happened?" Carson demanded instantly not even bothering with pleasantries.

"We were looking at that," she pointed to the wall, "He touched it accidentally and I think he was electrocuted."

"Alright," Carson patted her shoulder, "You did well. Evans, let's get him to the infirmary."

….

"Lieutenant," Elizabeth greeted Cadman when she arrived at the infirmary, "Are you alright?"

Cadman nodded as she stood her arms folded worriedly, "I should have been more careful. I went to touch the cube and he stopped me. Because of where my hand was it meant he hit it and…"

"This wasn't your fault," Elizabeth told her, "Rodney has a knack of getting into trouble. I'm sure you've noticed it."

Cadman smiled, "A little."

"You know the first time I met him he struck me as somebody who will keep looking no matter what the consequences are for him," Elizabeth told her, "I think that he would have touched it sooner or later, so don't blame yourself."

"Thank you Ma'am," Cadman nodded looking up as Carson came over to them.

"Elizabeth," Carson greeted her, "He's okay. He's going to have a headache for a while but other than that he's going to be fine."

"Is he awake yet?" Elizabeth asked,

Carson shook his head, "Not yet but he should be waking up soon. If you want you can go in and see him."

"Come on Lieutenant," Elizabeth said, "Let's go so you can tease him about touching things he shouldn't."

Cadman smiled slightly and followed on.

….

He could feel.

He had feeling in his hands and feet; he took a deep breath enjoying the sensation of the air slipping into his lungs. He opened his eyes and felt a smile touch his mouth as his angel sat at the bedside.

Searching his hosts mind he found a name for her.

"Cadman?" he croaked the ability to speak something he'd almost forgotten.

"Hi Rodney," she smiled at him, "How's the head?"

Rodney was the name of his host and it occurred to him that he had been injured; injuries like that never bothered him, as he would allow his hosts to take the aftermath of any injury. Deciding this he sunk back allowing the host to come forth.

….

Cadman watched Rodney's eyes unfocused a little before he stared at her confused.

"Cadman?" Rodney moaned, "What happened?"

"You got thrown across the room by an electric current," she told him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a headache," Rodney moaned.

She shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

"Are you sitting here for a reason?" Rodney demanded.

"Lieutenant Cadman was worried about you," Elizabeth interrupted, "Though I can't understand why. You have a hard head Rodney."

"Nice to know you care," Rodney groaned before glancing over at Cadman, "Thanks."

She smiled at him but before she could say anything Sheppard interrupted.

"Rodney," he cried making Rodney wince at the sound, "Knew you couldn't go anywhere without me."

Rodney glared at him, "Oh yes because your presence fills me with joy. Now go away."

"Rodney," John smiled amused, "I'm hurt."

"Just try sticking around and see how hurt you'll get," Rodney muttered, "Look I want to get some more sleep. Could you go away?"

"Let's leave him alone, "Elizabeth motioned them out, "We'll see you later Rodney."

"Do that," Rodney murmured, as she moved to leave he caught Cadman's hand, "Sorry to have killed your day."

A jolt went through her hand and she smiled at him, "Don't worry about it and get some rest. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Alright Rodney," Carson said, "You can go to your room but I want you to rest, which means you do no work and you get some sleep." 

"Yes Carson," Rodney sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Didn't I already agree to this three times before this?"

"Maybe," Carson replied with an amused smile, "But you have a habit of ignoring my orders whenever you feel like it."

"Trust me I'll be getting some sleep," Rodney replied, "I feel wiped."

Carson nodded, "I'll come check in on you in a few hours."

Rodney waved as he left, happy to be leaving the confines of the infirmary and looking forward to sleeping in his own bed where he could relax and ignore everything.

When he entered the room Rodney quickly stripped and pulled on his normal sleeping attire before just dropping onto his bed and falling asleep instantly.

….

He felt his host fall asleep and took over the body once more, standing he turned to look in the mirror and studied the face he now wore. Not the most handsome he'd ever been but it could have been worse.

"Well Rodney," he said trying to remember how to talk, "I am Ellis and I am a King. Once I claim my Queen I shall return to my world and reclaim my throne."

Sure that his host was completely buried Ellis changed into something more appropriate and slowly left the room. It took him a little time to get used to walking normally but thankfully there was no one nearby to see him. Reaching the transporter Ellis reached into his hosts mind and took the location of his former prison cell.

It was empty again except for the computer equipment used the day before by Rodney. Ellis quickly tapped into the database and found where the Atlanteans had hidden his affects.

Ellis smiled as he found the second hidden panel within the laboratory; inside was the small bottle containing the serum. It would take a few days before she would be ready to come with him so he had to start now.

Ellis smiled to himself, his queen had been chosen from the moment he'd seen her. Now he had to start claiming her.

….

Cadman sighed as she sat alone watching the movie that night. When she'd grabbed a seat earlier she'd noticed Carson and Katie sitting in one corner with a few other couples snuggled up together while nearby was Colonel Sheppard trying to explain as quietly as possible several things about the film to both Ronan and Teyla. Cadman had been hoping that Rodney would possibly come, he had been let out of the infirmary earlier that day but then she reminded herself that she shouldn't care if he came or not. She was leaving in four days and returning home to Earth so that would be that, she'd never have to see or think about Rodney McKay again. She hoped.

When the film finished she slipped out followed not that long after by Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan, Sheppard was still trying to explain parts of the movie.

"Cadman," her CO called.

"Yes sir?" she turned to them.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine sir," Cadman smiled at him, "Just a little tired."

Sheppard nodded, "Well enjoy your last few days Cadman."

She smiled and wondered why he was enjoying reminding everyone she was leaving soon, "Goodnight sir."

….

Cadman sat in her room brushing out her long strawberry blonde hair thinking about leaving the city. She'd been meant to leave a few months ago but had asked to stay on so she could make a decision concerning what to do next. Fiona's wedding fell at the perfect time for her to get away from the city so she could get a clear perspective on what she wanted to do.

A knock on her door made her frown wondering who it would be.

"Rodney?" she asked completely amazed to find him standing there holding a flask, "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing some of my stash of hot chocolate," he told her with a shy smile, "To say thank you for…you know."

Cadman stared at him amazed.

"Are you letting me in?" Rodney asked, "You know people will talk."

Bemused she nodded and stepped back allowing him into her room; Rodney set the flask on top of a table.

"Do you have any cups?" he asked as she closed the door.

"Of course," she retrieved two mugs from the cupboard handing them to her guest, "Here."

Rodney smiled at her and quickly poured out a generous serving of the hot chocolate handing her the first mug, Cadman took it with a smile.

"Toast?" he asked softly, "To new beginnings."

Cadman looked at him confused, "New beginnings?"

"You're heading to a new assignment aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course," she touched her mug to his and took a drink, "Mmm, Rodney this is incredible."

He took a drink himself smiling as he watched her.

….

Ellis smiled watching the woman before him. With her hair down around her shoulders Ellis found her beautiful. He poured her more of the hot chocolate dosed with the serum to drink, only once she had been given the entire dose would he be able to take her as his queen and together they would create the child that would become his new host.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," Cadman told him, "You should really go though Rodney it's getting late."

Ellis nodded gathering up the flask before pouring her the final mug, "Here you may as well finish this."

"Goodnight Rodney," Cadman said opening the door.

"Goodnight," Ellis replied restraining himself as he left her alone.

Walking back to his room Ellis grinned, his host's feelings for her were confused but his were clear. Cadman was to be his queen very soon. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow.

….

Cadman finished the last of the hot chocolate wondering what had prompted Rodney to be so nice, shaking her head she set the two mugs to one side before stripping and climbing into bed to get a good nights sleep.

Cadman lay moaning softly as her skin tingled as though gentle kisses were being brushed against her skin. She arched against the bed trying to feel more but the touches remained soft. Finally she felt a hand touch her cheek and opened her eyes.

"Rodney?" she breathed confused to find him lying at her side.

"Shh," he told her his hands continuing to caress her face and hair.

"What are you doing here?" she moaned as he started to gently nip at her neck.

"What you want me to do," he replied as his lips met hers in a hard kiss.

Cadman slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer gasping as she woke up to find the room empty.

"Wow that was some dream," Cadman murmured to herself as she turned over. Pulling the pillow to her she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Radek I am telling you not to go anywhere near that lab," Ellis snapped using his host's inflections in every word to keep them from discovering anything about him. 

"Rodney," Radek frowned crossing his arms, "You did nothing but talk about these labs for days, now you want us to leave them?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt like I was," Ellis replied, "Which means until I have gone over all the data no one is going near those labs."

"Fine Rodney," Radek sighed annoyed.

"Good," Ellis replied walking out of the room smiling to himself, he now had to go and see his queen once again.

….

Cadman wasn't sure what she was doing here but she found herself walking towards Rodney's lab. Her dream the night before had sent her mind spinning and she'd gone for a jog the moment she'd woken up this morning, which had led her here.

Taking a deep breath she glanced inside relieved but also slightly disappointed he wasn't in there.

"Cadman?"  
Rodney's voice from behind her made her jump and she spun to find him looking down at her.

"Rodney," she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lab," Rodney replied with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I'm taking a walk round places I spent time in while I was here. I was here when I was in your head."

"Oh," Rodney looked a little disappointed, "I thought you'd come to see me."

Cadman blushed, "I…"

"Do you want to have some coffee?" Rodney asked before she could say anything else.

"I'd like that," she replied surprised at herself.

Rodney smiled at her and Cadman felt her stomach flip as she followed him into the room.

….

Ellis fixed the coffee slipping the serum into her mug; Cadman was sitting on a stool at the bench resting her head on her elbow her hair flowing along her arm. It was working perfectly and better than he'd anticipated meaning that she had feelings no matter how repressed for his host.

This was perfect and meant he could move his plan faster than he originally thought. He set the mug in front of her pulling over a stool so that he was sitting beside her, close but not too close. She wasn't ready yet.

"So are you heading back to the labs anytime soon?" Cadman asked as she sipped her coffee.

Ellis shook his head, "Not until I've made sure everything is safe."

"Any more ideas on who this Ellis was?" she titled her head to look up at him.

Your king and husband, he stopped himself from saying, she wasn't ready.

"From what I have discovered," he said instead, "He was a great man who the Atlanteans wrongly imprisoned."

"Really?" she frowned, "I can't believe they'd do that?"

Ellis frowned darkly at her, "They were not the wonderful race you all believe them to be."

Cadman looked a little shocked at his reaction, "I didn't mean…"

"The Atlanteans were greedy and didn't like people who thought for themselves," Ellis snapped.

"I've never heard anyone say anything like that about the Ancients," Cadman noted, "Carson feels they were a great people."

Ellis sneered but stopped the conversation; he needed her relaxed for the serum to continue its job. She finished her coffee and Ellis gently took the mug from her hand as he saw her eyes start to droop.

"You should get some rest," he whispered taking her arm and leading her to the door, "You look tired.

"I…didn't…sleep well," she managed to say as the serum took hold of her.

Ellis smiled to himself and pressed her to the wall initiating a deep kiss. Cadman's arms slid around his neck holding onto him responding to the embrace.

"Rodney," she moaned softly as they parted.

Ellis tilted her head so he could look into her eyes smiling to see that she was almost ready to be taken. Gently he stroked her cheek.

"Rest and I'll come for you soon."

"Yes," she sighed walking slowly away from him making Ellis smile; it was time to set the next part of his plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and likes this.

WARNING:- This has what can be viewed as a rape. It's not graphic but if you are uncomfortable this is just to give you forward warning.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Radek Zelenka liked Rodney, they were friends. He also trusted him but something about the way he'd been acting lately worried Radek, Rodney was never one to stop studying of a place or artefact just because there had been an accident.

Yes, they moved back and then analysed all the data they'd come across but they had never just stopped work on anything before.

It confused and worried him which was why Radek was at the same lab Rodney had been a few days before. He sat going over the data a grimace slipping onto his face, this didn't look good.

As he continued to read Radek gasped in horror.

"You should have done as I told you," the voice made him turn to where Rodney stood above him.

"You are not Rodney," Radek stated worry setting into his voice.

"No," he replied as he held a wrench on his hand, "And you are not going to get a chance to tell anyone."

Before he could move or even cry out Ellis slammed the metal bar against Radek's temple sending him crashing unconscious to the ground.

x

As Radek fell to the ground Ellis frowned and quickly erased the information from the database before he left. He had to leave now; there was no way to know how many people Zelenka had told he would be coming here.

The first thing he needed was Cadman then he would get a Jumper and return to his home to take his rightful place. Looking down on the man laying unconscious he raised the wrench to deliver the final blow but stopped.

He dropped the wrench and left wondering why he hadn't just finished the scientist off. Ellis frowned as he headed back to the transporter after a quick stop off at Rodney's room he would then collect his queen and they could leave here.

x

Cadman lay on her bed her skin was flushed, her body aroused. She couldn't sleep but she couldn't move from where she was lying. The door opened spilling light across her and a man walked in.

"Rodney?" Cadman moaned in surprise.

He sat down beside her leaning down to look into her eyes, "Shh, my love," he soothed, "It's alright. Get dressed and come with me. I'm going to take you to your new home where you will be a queen."

She looked confused at what he was saying but didn't get a chance to ask anything as he kissed her again. Ellis smiled at her response to his kiss though he frowned as she murmured his host's name again, once she carried his child she would learn his true name but until that time he had to just smile at her.

"Get dressed," he ordered again.

Ellis stood watching as she dressed before he gathered up some personal items she would need in her new home. Finally she turned to him ready to leave. Ellis poured her a glass of water and dropped the remainder of the serum in so that there would be no problems on their journey.

"Drink this," Ellis told her, "It'll make you feel good."

Cadman took the water and drained the glass dry; Ellis took it from her and replaced it on the dresser before taking her arm.

"It's time my love," Ellis told her.

x

Ellis led her through the corridors of Atlantis making sure they avoided anywhere people would be. Cadman moved with him without question, her eyes were glassy the serum doing its work.

When they reached the Jumper bay Ellis sat Cadman in the back portion of the ship while he took the pilot's seat. The knowledge of his host was excellent as it gave Ellis the information and skills he needed to make sure that he could leave with his queen.

With freedom in his grasp Ellis started the Jumper and activated the override he'd set up, as the ship arrived in the Gateroom voices came over the radio demanding what was going on but Ellis ignored them and smiled as the small vessel slipped through the event horizon.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" John demanded running into the Control room.

Elizabeth turned to him stunned, "Rodney stole one of the Jumpers."

"What?"

"He overrode all our systems and somehow managed to bypass the computers so that they haven't recorded where he went," Elizabeth continued, "John, we have no way of knowing where he is."

John frowned, this couldn't be right; "Rodney wouldn't have done something like this without coercion. We should do a roll call of everyone on Atlantis so we can see who else is missing."

"Good idea," Elizabeth nodded, "Do it as fast as possible."

John nodded back and started shouting orders managing to suppress the panic he was feeling from his voice. Elizabeth stood impatiently waiting for the head count to be done.

"Well?" she demanded the moment John returned with the results.

"Other than Rodney both Zelenka and Cadman are missing," John told her.

Elizabeth frowned, "I don't see how they would do this."

"I know Rodney's got a thing for Cadman but I doubt he'd do this to get alone with her," John rolled his eyes.

"Rodney and Cadman?" Elizabeth asked, "When did this happen. I thought she and Carson…"

"Nah, Carson's seeing Dr Brown now," John shrugged, "I don't know when it started but Rodney was watching Cadman pretty closely when we were having breakfast before the accident in the lab."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's not important, I want to know where they are before we even work out why they did this."

"Working on it," John told her.

x

John grabbed Teyla and Ronan to help with the investigation into what had just happened. They split up and started talking to anyone who could have seen any of the missing three that day.

Finally he had some luck when talking to Dr Jefferson.

"Dr Zelenka mentioned that he was worried about Dr McKay," the young man said a little hesitantly not wanting to get his superiors into any trouble.

"Anything else?" John demanded getting a sinking feeling.

"Dr Zelenka said he wanted to look at the lab Dr McKay was telling everyone to stay away from," Dr Jefferson explained, "That was the last time I saw him."

"How long ago?"

"About three hours at least."

John frowned and hit his radio, "Ronan, Carson meet me at the transporter, I think I know where Radek is."

x

Radek groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Stay still Radek," Carson's calming voice, "You have a serious head injury."

"Sure," Radek muttered forcing his eyes open to see the fuzzy outline of the doctor leaning over him.

"Radek," another voice called, "Radek who did this to you?"

Radek tried to place the voice but was having problems.

"Colonel," Carson snapped, "This is not the time."

"We don't have much time," John replied sharply, "If he can tell us something we need to know."

"Colonel?"

"Yeah Radek," John gripped his hand, "Who did this?"

Radek gritted his teeth against the pain in his head, "Rodney."

"What?" Carson and John cried in unison.

"But not Rodney," Radek forced out, "Computer."

He closed his eyes again listening to John tapping at keys, each tap striking him like a hammer before he heard John swear.

"John?" Carson asked

"Nothing there," John replied, "Radek, its gone whatever it was."

Radek frowned as John's voice became distorted and he had to fight to keep awake, "Disc," he managed to say before the blackness took over.

x

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as John jogged into her office a computer disc in his hand.

"I don't know yet," John told her, "Let's find out."

Slipping in the disc they stared in horror at what they were seeing. They continued through the data and John saw Elizabeth collapse into her seat out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay," Elizabeth breathed, "Get working on how to get them back. I want you, Carson, Ronan and Teyla to go. The smaller the team the better, I'll get together the details."

John nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

x

"Okay," John took a deep breath, "According to this Rodney's possessed by some guy who partially ascended and took over a planet as king."

"Do we know which planet?" Ronan's deep voice interrupted.

"We're still getting data from the disc," John told him, "But we're sure it'll have a Stargate so we're taking a Jumper," he stopped for a second, "Our next problem is not only is this guy possessing Rodney so will know our tactics…possibly but he also has Lieutenant Cadman."

"Why her?" Teyla asked.

John grimaced, "This is the bit that turns my stomach. This guy Ellis, every so often gets himself a queen, gets her pregnant then ages the kid using technology before taking over the kid and killing both the host and Queen."

"Meaning we not only have to get to them," Ronan said softly with an amused grin, "We have to get to them before they do anything."

"Nicely put," John told him with a frown, "Elizabeth will be sending us the moment she has a location so be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"Of course John," Teyla spoke for both of them.

"John," Elizabeth called suddenly, "We have a location."

* * *

Ellis frowned as he studied what had once been his kingdom. The palace was no longer a thing of beauty but had fallen to the ages. At his side his queen walked still under the influence of the serum meaning she would not remember the hideous ruin around them. Finally they reached the inner sanctum and he smiled touching the panel dropping the shield.

Ellis smiled to discover that within the sanctuary everything had remained perfectly preserved. The sumptuous beauty of his home was still there and Ellis gently escorted his bride in so that she could change into something more appropriate for their wedding night.

"My love," he whispered pulling her attention to him, she was still under the influence of the serum but he needed her to be able to function, he led her to the bedroom and sat her on the large bed. Ellis opened up his safe and removed the tonic he needed. Quickly he placed a few drops into some water and gave her it to drink; Cadman did this, her eyes refocusing a little.

"Rodney?" she asked confused.

"It's alright," Ellis told her, "We're safe here."

"Safe?" Cadman rubbed her forehead, "Rodney, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Exactly where we need to be," he told her gently placing kisses along her jaw.

Cadman moaned softly her fingers sliding into his hair, "Rodney, I…"

He cut her off with another kiss before he took her hand, "You should change, a wedding can only take place when the bride looks like the queen she is about to become."

Cadman nodded and left him to change.

x

Ellis finished the drink that would bind them in marriage; it had been far too long since he had been a king with a queen, now he had finally returned.

Once he had his new host ready he would turn his attention to Atlantis where he would wreak havoc on the city of his incarcerators. He smiled to himself thinking of how satisfying it would be to watch the spires explode one by one.

"Rodney," Cadman called making him turn.

Ellis smiled as she walked towards him wearing a long flowing dark blue dress that shimmered with each step with her long strawberry-blonde hair flowing down her back. He stepped before her and offered her his hand.

"You look beautiful," Ellis told her as she smiled at him.

Cadman stepped into him her head resting at his shoulder gently kissing his neck as she slid her arms around his waist.

"Rodney," she sighed as he gently slid his hand up and down her spine, "That feels good."

Ellis took the small cup and took a drink before handing it to her, "Drink and we become one."

Cadman took the cup, she hesitated before gasping slightly as Ellis pressed his fingers to the small of her back gently rubbing and she shakily drank. He took the cup from her and rested it back onto the counter turning to Cadman.

"My Queen," he whispered pulling her into an embrace.

Cadman responded to his kiss, "Rodney," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her to the bed.

* * *

"Do you know how to remove this man from Rodney?" Teyla asked Carson as she sat behind him in the Jumper.

"Aye," Carson breathed from the pilot's seat, "It's a very simple procedure. The difficult bit is getting Rodney to stay still long enough for me to do it."

"Which is where Ronan comes in," John replied from beside to Carson, "We get Rodney, Teyla you find Cadman and bring her back here."

"What if she resists?" Teyla asked concerned not wanting to hurt the other woman.

"You'll have to restrain her," Ronan replied with an amused look.

"Lieutenant Cadman is not our enemy," Teyla reminded him.

"But she is under the influence of an alien," Ronan replied, "Which could make her dangerous."

"He's right Teyla," John told her, "Just talk her into coming with you. Be friendly."

"Are you suggesting I am not normally friendly?" Teyla asked with a hint of teasing in her voice, she knew that John needed some sort of levity to keep his mind from going into overload worrying about his friend.

"I'm just saying don't go in all stiff and proper," John replied, "Use her first name, do…girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Teyla frowned.

"Don't call her by her first name," Carson warned speaking up.

"What?" the other three asked.

"Cadman hates being called Laura," he explained, "I dated her and used it once before she told me not to."

"Then what do I call her," Teyla enquired folding her arms.

Carson shrugged, "Cadman."

"We're here," John called interrupting them, "Everyone get ready."

x

John tried to take the lead as they moved through the ruins of what had once been a palace but Ronan pushed him back.

"You have one arm," Ronan reminded him.

"Alright," John nodded, he was worried about his friend; having someone violating his mind like this again was the ultimate nightmare of Rodney's. Not to mention the inclusion of Cadman, the woman who Rodney now seemed to have a thing for.

"Two lifesigns ahead," he murmured to the other three.

"Are they together?" Carson asked.

"Not anymore," John replied watching one dot move closer to them the other staying in the same position.

"Good," Carson murmured, "Can you tell who's who?"

"Can I ever?" John rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I asked," Carson replied getting his equipment ready.

"Get back to the Jumper," John ordered the Doctor, "I'd rather we do it there."

Carson nodded and headed back to the ship to set up.

Ronan slipped ahead of the group checking to see who was coming, "It's McKay," he reported quietly.

John nodded, "Teyla head for Cadman and get her to the jumper. Okay guys let's get our lost sheep."

x

Ellis smiled to himself as he headed to get the equipment he needed. He frowned as he heard a noise behind him he spun to see Sheppard standing there.

"Hi there," he grinned, "Ellis isn't it?"

Ellis glared at him, "How dare you come here."

"I dare," John replied his eyes dark with anger, "Now stay still so I can get my friend back."

"Your friend is no more," Ellis declared, "I am…"

He didn't finish his sentence as Ronan stunned him.

John nodded over to the big man, "Thanks. He was boring me and he was barely a sentence in. Okay let's get him back to the Jumper so Carson can do his thing."

Ronan grabbed Rodney's limp form and tossed him over his shoulder carrying him easily.

x

Teyla walked slowly through the rooms amazed at the rich drapes compared to the ruins out with this small part of the palace. Keeping her gun ready she moved with stealth taught from a young age.

She found the bedroom and headed inside stopping finding Lieutenant Cadman asleep under a sheet.

"Oh dear," she sighed finding something for the other woman to wear before moving to the bed, "Cadman," Teyla called gently shaking the woman, "Wake up."

Cadman moaned and blinked sleepily up at her, "Teyla? What are you doing here?" looking around she stared, "What am I doing here?"

Before Teyla could rely Cadman looked down at her self and gasped horror filling her eyes, "Oh my god."

"Here," Teyla said gently, "You should dress and we can return to Atlantis."

Cadman quickly dressed holding onto Teyla looking a little confused, "Teyla, I don't think that was Rodney."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"So?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped into the infirmary.

"Well using the instructions the Ancients left me I managed to remove this Ellis character from Rodney," Carson reported looking tired, "He will more than likely sleep for a while."

"And Lieutenant Cadman?" Elizabeth broached.

Carson sighed, "She's a little shaky but the residual effects of the drug he used on her are wearing off. From what she told me they…em…they…"

"I get the picture," Elizabeth frowned, "Have her talk to Heightmeyer on this."

"I'll try," Carson replied, "But Cadman seems extremely insistent she's fine."

"I'd still prefer if she talked to Kate," Elizabeth said, "Before she leaves. Assuming you're letting me send her home on the Daedalus."

Carson chewed his lip; "Let me get back to you in a few hours about that."

"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth smiled at him before heading over to check on the two patients.

x

John was sitting at his friend's side a copy of Carson's report on the chair beside him.

Rodney was still unconscious and apparently would be for hours.

"And still you're sitting here," Elizabeth noted as she joined him, "I don't think he's going anywhere."

"I just want to make sure it's Rodney who wakes up," John replied shifting in the uncomfortable chair, "Then I'll leave. Any word on Cadman?"

"According to Carson she's fine," Elizabeth replied, "The drugs are leaving her system quite quickly."

"Good," John sighed, "Carson said Radek is going to be fine. So it looks like we got away with only a few injuries this time."

Elizabeth rested her hand on his shoulder looking down at the sleeping man on the bed, "Make sure you get some rest."

x

"Carson, I'm fine," Cadman protested as she sat cross-legged on the bed in the isolation room.

"Cadman, what happened to you was traumatic," Carson sat on the stool next to the bed, "You need to talk to someone about what happened."

She let out a cry of annoyance, "Carson, I know you're concerned but trust me what happened was consensual."

"How can…"

"I know you're worried about me," she continued taking his hand and squeezing it, "But you don't have to be. I thought I was with Rodney. And I wanted to be with him."

A small smile of amusement touched Carson's lips, "You two would make an explosive pair."

"Thanks Carson," Cadman rolled her eyes before sighing, "I want to go home and see my sister get married and spend some time with my family. There is nothing to worry about. I wasn't raped and I'm not pregnant. You're my doctor; you know what kind of protection I take. So can I get out of here?"

Carson sighed and nodded, "Alright, go and finish packing. I'll see you before you leave."

She gave him a quick smile as he left before jumping up and getting dressed.

x

Cadman walked slowly through the corridors of Atlantis after she'd made a quick visit to see how Rodney was. She had crept in, being careful not to wake up Sheppard who was sitting asleep in a chair at the side of the bed.

She leaned over Rodney and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Who knows what would have happened if I was staying," she sighed, "Goodbye Rodney."

Now back in her rooms Cadman packed away the few remaining things she had lying about. She wasn't sure how she felt about the past few days, it all felt like a hazy dream and all she'd wanted was to be with the man who was at this moment unconscious in the infirmary.

Setting her alarm Cadman lay down to get some rest, she needed it.

Almost five hours later her alarm went off and Cadman groaned, rolling over to hit it off she sighed as she realised that this was it. She was leaving.

x

"It's been a pleasure working with you Lieutenant," Elizabeth said as they walked towards the Daedalus, "You will be missed."

Cadman smiled softly, "Thank you Ma'am, I'm going to miss this place."

"I hope that the last few days haven't ruined your memories of here," Elizabeth said probingly.

"Dr Weir, look I know that what happened was…" Cadman hesitated not sure what to say, "According to Carson he won't remember anything about it. I'd prefer if you didn't tell Rodney what happened between us. He doesn't need to know, it'll only hurt him."

Elizabeth smiled, "You do care about him."

"I never thought I would but…" Cadman hesitated, "Yeah I do. Goodbye Dr Weir."

"Goodbye Lieutenant Cadman," Elizabeth took the other woman's hand and shook it with a smile before standing watching the young woman leave the city.

* * *

Rodney groaned as he started to waken, his head was pounding. Forcing his eyes open he winced as Carson decided at that moment to shine a light directly in them.

"Stop that," he tried to push the doctor away.

"Well finally," John said from one side, "How you feeling Rodney?"

"How d'you think I'm feeling," Rodney muttered, "I was just electrocuted and my head slammed against the wall."

"Is that the last thing you remember?" Carson asked intently.

"Actually I remember going to my room," Rodney frowned, "How did I end up back here?"

Carson and John glanced at each other.

"And that's the last thing you remember?" John asked.

"What is this? Twenty stupid questions," Rodney snapped, "Yes."

John glanced at Carson who nodded giving permission to let Rodney know.

"You had a semi ascended bad guy ancient in your head Rodney," John explained, "He took over your body and kidnapped Lieutenant Cadman with the intent of making a new host for himself."

"Making a…" Rodney trailed off as he realised what his friend was telling him, "What about Cadman?"

"She's fine," John told him, "We got there before he could do anything to her and she's away home."

Rodney stared at them remorse filling his eyes, "She's gone?"

"Aye, the Daedalus left three hours ago," Carson told him.

Rodney sighed, "Then I'm going back to sleep."

John clapped his shoulder, "Get some rest."

x

Rodney sat in his lab reading through the information on Ellis, he needed to know as much as possible about what had been in his head. Reading over the files made him shudder as he discovered what had been done to Cadman.

He was angry that he hadn't had a chance to say anything to her, to apologise for what he'd done…what Ellis had done but he'd probably never get the chance.

Rodney knew he also had to talk to Radek and apologise for what had happened to him, Radek was now out of the infirmary but confined to very light duties until Carson said otherwise. Rodney had avoided him though he planned to talk to him later that day.

With a final sigh Rodney switched the computer off and headed to his room to get some rest.

* * *

"Lieutenant," General Landry greeted her when he entered the briefing room, "Welcome home."

"Thank you sir," Cadman replied wondering why she'd been called to this meeting.

"You're here," Landry said as if reading her mind, "Because since your tour of Atlantis has ended I wanted to know what you were hoping to do next."

Cadman blinked a little amazed by this conversation, she'd never really been asked where she wanted to go, "I'm not sure sir."

"Well your record is excellent," Landry told her, "And the reports from Atlantis show you to have worked well with the people there."

"It was a wonderful experience," Cadman smiled softly as she thought back.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Landry smiled, "Because both Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard have requested that you be given a permanent post in the city."

Cadman stared at him in amazement, "I…I don't know what to say sir."

"You have until the end of your leave to decide," Landry told her, "Enjoy your two months Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir," she nodded and leaving as fast as possible.

Cadman headed quickly through the corridors, stopping off to collect her bags before heading to the surface.

"Lieutenant," a voice called just as she came to the exit of the mountain.

"Colonel?" she asked confused as Colonel Caldwell jogged over to her, "Is something wrong sir?"

"Walk with me," he told her motioning her forward.

Cadman nodded walking with him.

"I was speaking with Dr's Weir and Beckett before returning," Caldwell explained to her, "I know what happened."

"Oh," Cadman licked her lips nervously.

"Dr Beckett mentioned that you refused to speak to Dr Heightmeyer," Caldwell continued, "I understand you feel that you have dealt with this in your own way and if you have that's fine. However if you feel that you do need to speak with someone," he handed her a card, "They have security clearance for the Stargate and Atlantis and are totally confidential. Dr Beckett also asked me to give you this," he handed her an envelope, "So if you do talk to them you'll have all the information you'll need. This however is sensitive…"

"I'll keep it safe," Cadman replied, "Thank you sir."

"I hope to see you on the return journey Lieutenant," he smiled at her before heading back into the mountain.

x

Cadman settled back in her seat relaxing as the plane levelled off, the flight to California hopefully would last less time than her last trip but eighteen days stuck in a tin can travelling from one galaxy to another was something very few people could claim to have done.

She pulled out her book and tried to read but couldn't concentrate so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little.

_You should change, a wedding can only take place when the bride looks like the queen she is about to become._

Cadman jumped awake gasping, she saw the steward looking down at her. The woman's hair seemed to be moulded into the bun on top of her head.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Cadman answered quickly, "I'm just fine."

"Are you wanting dinner?" the steward asked.

"Yes," Cadman shook herself, "Thank you."

As she ate Cadman decided that sleep at the moment was not a good idea, she hadn't had any trouble while on the Daedalus. She sighed, all she needed to do was work this out and she'd be fine.

She hoped.

x

"Laura!"

Cadman sighed at the sound of her name and braced herself as her sister came flying towards her.

"Hi Fi," Cadman greeted her elder sister with a hug, "It's great to see you."

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it," Fiona Cadman told her a smile plastered across her face, "But you made it."

"Okay," Cadman grimaced, "You're going to have to stop with the insane grinning before I get back on the plane."

"Oh Laura don't be such a killjoy," Fiona laughed wrapping her arm around Cadman's shoulders, "Come on Kenny's waiting in the car."

"Ah the surf dude," Cadman rolled her eyes, "Only you could marry a surfing millionaire."

"I'm sure he has friends you could hook up with," Fiona smirked.

Cadman frowned, "Don't even think about it, I'm swearing off men."

"Has something happened?" Fiona asked concerned by the look of regret in her little sister's eyes.

"It's nothing," Cadman assured her, "I'm just glad to be here and getting to be at your wedding."

"Come on," Fiona led her out of the airport and to the car waiting for them.

x

Cadman lay trying to sleep for about an hour or two before she gave up and opened the window so she could hear the waves. She'd missed the sound all the way back to Earth but thankfully they were staying in a house near the ocean. She smiled as she could hear the waves crashing before sighing, this wasn't right yet. Looking around the room she saw a fan and set it up so that it was facing the wall, but it meant she could hear and feel the thrum. Lying back down she smiled, this felt more like Atlantis.

* * *

"You know we have to choose a colour for your dress," Fiona reminded Cadman as they headed towards the shop that was making the bridal clothes.

"Anything is fine by me," Cadman shrugged.

"Yeah right," Fiona laughed, "The moment I choose something you'll look at it and tell me it doesn't suit you. So you're choosing and getting it fitted properly to you."

"Sure," Cadman muttered.

"By the way what's with the open window and fan in your room?" Fiona asked as they entered the shop.

"I'm just used to a certain sound during the night;" Cadman explained softly, "I kinda can't sleep without it now."

"Probably not the same but I can't really sleep without Kenny's breathing," Fiona told her before stopping in front of one of the dresses, "What do you think?"

Cadman smiled, "It's gorgeous."

"It's the one I wanted originally," Fiona explained, "But Kenny's mother insisted I get one made specially. Wait till you see it, Laura it's even more amazing."

Cadman couldn't help but smile at her sister's enthusiasm, this was Fiona's second engagement, the first one had been to a guy who put her in hospital. Cadman had almost then put him in hospital, stopped only by a few of the other marines with her that day. Kenny on the other hand had come across simply as a surfer and nothing more but his father owned a chain of the hotels around America with Kenny running all the Californian ones. Kenny doted on Fiona and got along with the rest of the family as well.

"Laura," Fiona called her over, "We have a selection of dresses so let's see what suits you best."

"How long is this going to take?" Cadman asked bored already.

Fiona frowned at her, "As long as it takes. Laura this is my wedding I'll do it for you someday."

Cadman closed her eyes forcing away the thoughts of Rodney that flooded her mind, "Alright, sorry Fi."

"You're just not a girl's girl," Fiona laughed, "Come on, we have the first few for you to try."

x

Cadman stood in front of the mirror as the woman held dress after dress in front of her for Fiona to see. She was paying absolutely no attention to either the dresses or the women.

"Try that one again," Cadman heard Fiona say, deciding she was going to have to make some sort of input she looked at the dress being held up.

_She found the dress that he wanted her to wear, it was deep dark blue and she slid her fingers over the smooth fabric quickly undressing and sliding into the dress…He led her to the bed gently drawing his fingers down her sides along the silken cloth as he pulled her into another kiss._

"No," Cadman said sharply pulling herself back to the present, "Not dark blue."

"Laura?" Fiona asked worried.

"I don't want to wear dark blue," she repeated, "It's just not my colour."

"I think it suits you," the woman from the shop told her.

"Not dark blue," Cadman said sharply, "That's final."

"We'll try the red one," Fiona moved them along smoothly.

x

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked as they sat on the porch watching the ocean later that day.

"Nothing," Cadman sighed.

"You nearly jumped down that woman's throat in the shop," Fiona reminded her, "This isn't like you Laura."

"I've just…" Cadman hesitated, "The last few days where I was a few things happened that…they were out of my control and I don't like being out of control."

"I noticed," Fiona smiled.

"I'm just out of sorts but its good being home with you guys," Cadman told her leaning against her sister's shoulder.

Fiona hugged her tightly, "It's good to have you back."

Cadman smiled back resting at her sister's side; slipping her hand into her pocket she felt a small card.

"I'll be back," Cadman moved away from her sister, "I have something to do."

Once inside Cadman grabbed the phone and dialled, she waited until the person on the other end went through their greeting.

"My name is Lieutenant Laura Cadman," she told the woman, "I'd like to make an appointment to see Dr McKenzie."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

To everyone who mentioned they didn't think I should have sent Cadman to McKenzie, the reason I used him is he is someone recognisable from the SGC.

Next part is coming soon.

Enjoy

* * *

"Lieutenant," Dr McKenzie said, "This is the fifth time we've spoken and you still have not mentioned how you feel about Dr McKay."

"Because I don't know," Cadman snapped as she paced.

"Look at it this way," McKenzie leaned back in his chair, "You have been through an extremely traumatic chain of events which all focus around one person and yet you refuse to be angry at him."

"It wasn't his fault," Cadman cried.

"He was the one who wanted to explore the laboratory, he was the one who touched the object," McKenzie listed.

"I went to touch it," Cadman whispered, "And he touched it accidentally stopping me."

"So you're blaming yourself," McKenzie stated, "For that and because your attraction to Dr McKay meant that this Ellis did not need to use as much of his drug on you as he would someone else. Meaning that the others didn't discover the possession before he…seduced you."

Cadman sighed and sat down again, "Yeah."

"It wasn't your fault," McKenzie reminded her, "And the sooner you realise this the sooner you can move past this."

Cadman suddenly smiled, "Thank you Dr."

x

"Stay still Laura," her mother scolded her as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Stop trying to burn my hair," Cadman shot back, she hated all this fuss but it was her sister's wedding day and she kept reminding herself that this was for Fiona.

"You look great Laura," Fiona told her from the seat at her side.

"I feel like a doll," Cadman grimaced, "I hate all this."

"Yes, yes," her mother said flatly, "I'm almost done so stop complaining."

"You could have let the professional fix your hair," Fiona reminded her.

"Mom doing it is bad enough," Cadman told her, "I don't want a stranger touching me at the moment."

"Touching you?" Fiona asked worriedly.

"Touching my hair," she corrected herself.

"That's not what you said," Fiona stated.

Cadman frowned, "Fi, don't worry. I'm just being neurotic. This is your day so relax and enjoy it."

"As long as you're sure," Fiona said.

"Fi," Cadman warned.

"Alright, alright, relax and enjoy the day," Fiona smiled.

x

"Whoever chose this music should be locked away for the good of mankind," Cadman muttered to her father who laughed as they sat in the reception hall watching everyone dance.

The wedding had gone without a hitch however as the day drew on Cadman was starting to feel worse and worse.

"Are you alright Laura?" Her father asked concerned looking at how pale she'd become.

"I…" she swallowed against the saliva filling her mouth, "I just have to go to the ladies," she jumped up and marched towards the toilets.

Locking herself in a cubicle Cadman took several deep breaths trying to control the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The next thing she knew she was on her knees vomiting.

"No, no, no," she gasped horrified, this had to be something else.

Sitting on the floor she rested against the door wrapping her arms around her knees, she had eaten something that disagreed with her that's all this was. It had to be.

After several more minutes she managed to push herself shakily to her feet, staggering out of the cubicle Cadman washed her face wishing she had a toothbrush. Luckily she managed to find a mint in the small purse she was using.

All she had to do was get through the rest of the night and tomorrow she'd do the test.

x

Cadman stared at the paper bag sitting on her bed. It had taken her all morning to even buy it and was now going to take the rest of the day for her to get the courage to actually take the test.

"Alright," she snapped to herself, "You've faced Wraith you can do this."

With a deep breath she grabbed the bag and headed to the toilet to take the test.

"How can two minutes take so damn long," she snapped to the room as she paced waiting for the results.

Finally she could look and Cadman picked up the small stick closing her eyes she took several deep breaths before looking at the results.

"Oh God," she sighed dropping the test.

"Laura," her mother called, "Honey, are you alright?"

Cadman swallowed hiding the test quickly before opening the door, "I'm fine Mom."

"There's a man here to see you," her mother told her, "Said he's a friend from your last posting."

Cadman's stomach flipped hopefully as she walked down the stairs as calmly as possible. She felt slight disappointment but still smiled relieved at the man who was waiting to see her.

"Carson."

x

Carson checked the address on the card he had, knocking quickly. The woman who answered made him smile; this was definitely the right address.

"Hello," he greeted the woman with a smile, "I'm Dr Carson Beckett and I'm a friend of Lieutenant Cadman. Is she here?"

"Of course," the woman smiled, "I'm April her mother."

"It's nice to meet you," Carson nodded walking in when she motioned; he stood in the living room as April went to get her daughter.

Carson could hear their murmured voices and turned with a smile to greet his friend as she descended the stairs.

Cadman smiled at him, "Carson."

"Hi," he shrugged, smiling even more when she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Cadman demanded.

"I was visiting home and since I'm not heading back for a few days I thought I'd come see you," he told her, "See how you're doing."

Cadman squeezed his arm, "Let's walk."

They wandered along the sands both listening to the calming sounds of the ocean in silence Cadman knew why he'd come.

"So," Carson finally got the courage up to ask, "How are you?"

Cadman stopped walking and turned to him, "Pregnant."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this," Carson sighed wincing as she hit his arm.

"You what?" Cadman cried annoyed, "What do you mean you were afraid of this?"

Carson stepped back from her, "Cadman, I've been studying the drugs used and I realised it would have neutralised any birth control you were using."

"Well thanks for that Carson," Cadman told him sarcastically.

He sighed, "There's another reason I came to see you."

"And what would that be?" she demanded staring hard at him.

Carson resumed walking chewing his lip as she walked beside him waiting impatiently.

"Just before I came Rodney was in an accident," Carson explained, "The Jumper he was in crashed into the ocean."

Cadman felt ice fill her stomach, "What?"

"He's alright," Carson assured her, "Bump to the head, concussion and hypothermia. He was stuck on the bottom but Colonel Sheppard and Dr Zelenka got him out. However, the bump he received to his head…"

Cadman swallowed, "He remembers."

"Not exactly remembers but he knows what happened," Carson replied, "I know you've been offered a permanent post on Atlantis and I thought that if you were going to take it you should be aware of this."

"Assuming they allow me back knowing I'm pregnant," Cadman reminded him.

Carson gave her a sly smile, "If they know."

* * *

Rodney frowned as he worked on the latest find brought back by one of the teams. He was pretty sure he knew what it was but considering he hadn't eaten yet he decided now would be a good time for dinner.

Except he was avoiding everywhere with people at the moment.

After the incident with the Jumper he'd had some bizarre and very vivid dreams concerning Cadman, which he at first attributed to the fact that he did miss her but then they became less like dreams but more like memories.

Which is why he'd gone to see Carson.

"What happened during the time we were missing?" Rodney demanded the moment he found Carson in his office.

"Rodney?" Carson asked a little confused.

"When…that Ellis guy kidnapped Cadman," Rodney told the doctor, "What did he do to her?"

Carson licked his lips nervously, "Look Rodney whatever happened is not important."

"Not important?" Rodney yelled, "If they had…it was still me and…"

"Look Rodney," Carson said softly, "Whatever happened doesn't matter. Lieutenant Cadman is now no longer a member of this expedition and she clearly stated that she didn't want you to know."

At Carson's advice Rodney tried as much as he could to erase the memory, it hadn't been him and the way his memories were working it was like watching some strange movie. Besides she was gone from his life he had to get used to that.

He checked the time and decided that Carson should have returned from Earth by now, Carson would hopefully want to have something to eat with him. Turning off his computer he looked up and stopped staring in shock.

"Hello Rodney," Cadman said softly from the doorway.

x

Cadman was amazed she'd made it through the journey back to Atlantis without anyone realising she was pregnant. Her morning sickness was amazingly punctual and Carson had made sure she was safely in her room at the time she was throwing up. He had hidden any evidence of it and kept telling her to let him worry about the consequences. Now they had finally arrived and after getting her things to her room then being sick on schedule she was heading to find Rodney.

She'd spent the past eighteen days trying to work out how to tell him about this and that she didn't expect anything of him but no matter what she said it just sounded stupid.

Poor Carson had been used as a guinea pig throughout the entire journey and in the end gave her one piece of advice. Don't over think it.

So here she was standing in the doorway of Rodney's lab about to change his life with two words. She stood watching him for several minutes before he looked up and saw her.

Opening her mouth she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello Rodney."

x

Rodney's mouth went dry as he stared at the woman standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded reverting to the acerbic persona he showed to all but a small few.

"I was offered a permanent assignment here," she replied walking towards him, "So, I came back."

"Oh," was his only reply.

She took a deep breath, "Carson told me you know what happened with Ellis."

He dropped his gaze, "Yeah."

"It wasn't your fault," Cadman told him, "Trust me on this but there is something you should know."

Rodney crossed his arms across his chest defensively, "And what's that?"

Cadman licked her lips, "I'm pregnant."

"You're…you're…" Rodney stammered.

"Yes."

"And what do you want from me?" he demanded, "That is why you're here right?"

"Rodney…"

"No," he cut her off, "I didn't get the fun part but I get to be responsible for the consequences."

Cadman firmed her lips in annoyance, "I only thought it would be best to tell you before I told Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard because like it or not Rodney you are the biological father. Thanks for your support."

With that said she marched away leaving Rodney to sink into the chair in shock.

x

Rodney sat not sure what to do. Finally he managed to stand up and headed towards the infirmary, having been away for several weeks that would be Carson's first port of call.

It didn't take him that long to find the Doctor who was sitting in his office going over reports.

"Hello Rodney," Carson said softly as he stormed into the room closing the door.

"I need to talk to you," Rodney started as he paced.

Carson moved everything to one side and folded his hands onto the desk, "About?"

"Cadman's pregnant," Rodney blurted out.

Carson nodded, "I know."

"Of course you do," Rodney snapped, "I should have known," he sunk into the extra seat.

"What did you say to her?" Carson asked knowing his friend only too well.

"I don't know," Rodney groaned, "I don't even know what she wanted?"

Carson sighed, "She wanted your support Rodney. You are, no matter the circumstances, the father of her child. All she wanted was to know that you'd be there as a friend during this."

"I screwed up again didn't I?" Rodney sighed.

"Completely," Carson replied, "Look, go and get some rest then talk to her tomorrow. And try to be less you than normal."

"Thanks Carson," Rodney stood up and headed out the door, "It's good to have you back.

"Goodnight Rodney," Carson smiled.

Rodney walked slowly through the corridors replaying the conversation with Cadman over and over. Finally reaching his room he changed and climbed into bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping when he felt someone shake him.

With a groan he forced open his eyes shocked to find the woman there, "Cadman?"

* * *

Cadman sighed as she left Rodney's lab; that had not been the best way to do that she realised too late. He looked as though he was a deer caught in the headlights when she'd said the magic words.

Cadman continued berating herself as she entered her room, she should have been a little more gentle with him. She knew Rodney well enough to know he never reacted well to surprises like that.

"Get some sleep," she decided to the room, "Go and talk to Sheppard and Weir then talk to him again."

With a shake of her head Cadman headed for a quick shower, she needed to relax a little but since there was no chance of a long relaxing bubble bath the shower was her only choice.

As she let the warm water stream over her Cadman thought over what Rodney had said to her and it occurred to her that in his own way he was right. What was strange was how good it had felt to see him again, how much she'd wanted to go wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly.

As she dried herself Cadman hoped her family weren't too angry at her for sending them a letter revealing her condition but she couldn't risk them trying to stop her coming back here. Finally she just slid under her covers and tried to get some sleep.

She lay staring at the ceiling annoyed that not even the sound of the city that she'd missed so much could lull her to sleep.

"Okay," she decided jumping up and pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt slipping on a pair of sandals before heading out the door.

Cadman headed to his lab first then to the mess hoping to find him but unusually he wasn't around so she decided to check his room. She knew the code from when they'd shared his body so she opened the door before slipping inside a little surprised to find him fast asleep.

"Rodney," she sat on the edge of his bed and shook him, "Rodney, wake up."

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he stared at her in confusion, "Cadman?"

x

"Cadman," Rodney stared at the woman on the edge of his bed as he pushed himself up on his elbow, "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking and you're right," Cadman told him.

"Oh," Rodney frowned, "About what?"

"About what you said earlier," she explained.

Rodney rubbed his eyes, "I say a lot of things Cadman, what specifically?"

She frowned at him.

"Cadman," he cried, "It's two in the morning and I just woke up. Please tell me what you're talking about."

She leaned closer to him, her long hair spilling onto his shoulder sending up a wave of coconut shampoo.

"I think you're right that we're dealing with the consequences and neither of us really got the fun part," she told him.

Rodney winced at what he'd allowed to spill out of his mouth earlier, "Cadman, I'm sorry I…" he was cut off as she pressed her lips to his.

"What are you doing?" Rodney managed to form coherently to his surprise.

Cadman grinned at him, "The fun part Rodney," she continued to kiss him.

"Cadman," Rodney whispered trying not to get too caught up in this because he knew this was going to end very soon, "This is a bad idea."

"No Rodney," she murmured sliding her lips across his jaw, "This is a great idea."

x

Cadman pushed Rodney so he was lying on his back and moved to lie on him feeling his arms slide around her waist as they continued to kiss.

"Lieutenant," Rodney breathed rolling her to the side so they were lying facing one another, "I don't have any sort of protection."

Cadman gave him a wry look, "I'm already pregnant Rodney."

"Oh right," Rodney whispered.

"Look, I'm not trying to trap you into anything but I want to be able to tell this child that the night with you was something we both treasure," she whispered, "So just for tonight, don't be yourself and give me this one thing."

Rodney reached out and stroked her cheek, "You are beautiful."

"Good start," she laughed sliding onto him.

x

Cadman moaned with pleasure, Rodney's weight was on her and they were moving together in perfect unison. She was surprised by how giving he was, completely different from what she had expected. As she looked up she was amazed to see his eyes a bright blue, she'd never seen them that colour before. His eyes were usually stormy grey or at the most light blue but never the deep blue they were right now. He looked down on her as she whispered his name and he kissed her once more.

Rodney moved to lie at her side uncertain about what was going to happen now, she licked her lips and sat up reaching for the covers Cadman pulled the sheet over them both turning on her side with her back to him. Rodney gave a soft sigh as she rested against his chest snuggling into him; Cadman took his arm and wrapped it over her.

"Goodnight Rodney," she whispered.

"Night Cadman," Rodney breathed back and just before she fell asleep she felt Rodney's hand rest protectively against her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

There's one more part after this.

Enjoy

* * *

Rodney moaned as he woke up opening his eyes to find Cadman still fast asleep in his arms. He had been so sure last night had been a dream because things like that did not happen to him. Women did not appear in his room in the middle of the night and climb into bed with him but it had happened and she was still here. Rodney lay still not wanting to wake her because that would mean the end of whatever this had been. But even that didn't stop her from waking up.

Cadman blinked sleepily at him, "Morning."

"Morning," he murmured back, "I think we should talk about what happened last night."

"You're right," she stretched slipping her arms around his neck drawing back down to her, "But later."

x

Rodney pulled on his sweater turning to find Cadman slipping on her shoes.

"When are you going to tell Elizabeth and John?" he asked her.

"I have a meeting with them in about an hour," she replied as she raked her hands through her hair trying to get it to be at least semi-neat.

"I want to be there," he told her.

"I'm a big girl Rodney," Cadman told him, "I don't need anyone holding my hand."

He frowned, "It's not to hold your hand Cadman. They're both going to know the baby is mine so I thought it'd be a good idea if I was with you."

She rested her hand on his arm, "This is a side of you I like Rodney. Try and let it out more would you?"

"Does this mean you'll wait for me?" he asked exasperated.

"Just meet me five minutes before I have to meet them and you can come," she told him, "Otherwise I'm talking to them alone."

x

Cadman stood waiting for Rodney finally giving in and heading to the briefing room where Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard were waiting for her.

"Welcome back Lieutenant," Elizabeth greeted her with a smile, "I'm glad you decided to take the position."

"Yeah Cadman," John added, "Welcome back to insanity central."

She smiled before taking a deep breath, "Sir, Ma'am there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure," John rested against the table, "What's up Lieutenant?"

Cadman dropped her eyes for a few seconds taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

She glanced back up to see two shocked faces.

Elizabeth recovered first, "The baby is…"

"It's Rodney's," she clarified, "And he knows. I told him last night when I got here."

"And…"

"We're talking about it," she cut Elizabeth off.

"How did you get through your medical?" John asked thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure they would do that test as standard."

Cadman swallowed, "I'd rather not say sir."

"Carson," John nodded knowingly to Elizabeth.

"It wasn't his fault," she said quickly, "I coerced him so that I could return to Atlantis."

Elizabeth smiled, "As long as this doesn't interfere with your ability to perform your duties here on Atlantis then I've no problem. However, you are now restricted from going off world until after the baby is born."

She knew this was coming but it was still disappointing, "Yes Ma'am."

"Dismissed," John told her.

Cadman turned and headed out stopping to find Rodney standing in the hall his arms crossed.

"Hey," she sighed.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" he demanded.

"Well you were late," she snapped, "Look Rodney, I didn't need you here?"

"Of course," he threw his hands in the air, "I don't know why I bothered," with that he turned on his heel and left.

Cadman sighed in annoyance, this was all she needed.

* * *

_Dear Fiona,_

_I hate to do this to you this way but if I'd told Mom before I left then she'd be trying to find someway to stop me returning to my posting._

_I'll get this over with quickly._

_I'm pregnant._

_I wish I could tell you face to face because I'd really love to see your expression right now but as I already explained I can't._

_Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow and as soon as I arrive I'll be telling the father he's about to become one, which is why you're getting no info on him._

_Hope I haven't ruined your honeymoon._

_L._

x

_Dear Laura._

_Thank you so much for your bombshell. _

_Mom is freaking, Dad is quiet every time someone mentions your little news item and my honeymoon was interrupted by our folks wanting to know if Kenny's Dad had any influence that could get your ass back home._

_I'm hoping the next time you write we'll get some info on the 'genetic lineage' of my future niece or nephew. _

_Kenny's offered to kick his ass if he's scum by the way, just FYI._

_Look after yourself,_

_Fiona_

_P.S. Kenny here, I might not be able to kick his ass but I can ban him from a lot of hotels."_

* * *

It was after dinner when John finally had the time to go and talk to his friend. He hunted a good part of Atlantis before he stumbled across Rodney sitting on a balcony just at the edge of the explored part of the city.

"Hey," John started with a classic opener.

"What do you want?" Rodney demanded as he took a drink from the mug he held.

John slid down the wall beside his friend, "To see how you're doing."

Rodney rolled his eyes ignoring John.

"Rodney," John snapped forcing his friend to look at him, "You have to talk about this."

"About what?" Rodney laughed slightly hysterical; "The fact some poor kid is going to have me as a father? That the mother is…"

"Cadman's a good person," John stated softly.

"She's…" Rodney sighed, "I can't get her out of my mind John. Especially after the Ellis thing and then last night…" he trailed off again.

"I thought you two had things sorted," John probed.

Rodney snorted, "Yeah right. She tells me, I talk nonsense then after I fall asleep she wakes me up and we…"

"Picture received," John stopped him.

"Anyway, this morning I asked her to wait so I could be there when she told you two," Rodney explained dropping his head, "But no she went right ahead without me and then got pissed because I was slightly late."

John laughed.

"This isn't funny," Rodney snapped.

John sighed, "Look, I've not got anything to tell you. As you've probably noticed my own track-record with women is not exactly astounding."

Rodney laughed this time before dropping his head back against the wall, "She drives me crazy."

John clapped his friend's shoulder, "You should go get some sleep Rodney. You look like you need it."

x

Rodney opened the door to his room stopping dead as he found Cadman sitting on his bed simply waiting for him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming here tonight," she spoke softly.

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked confused.

"I thought we should have the talk," Cadman shrugged, "We'll have to have it at some point."

Rodney pulled over the chair so he was facing her, "Okay."

They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Cadman sighed.

"Look, I don't expect anything from you Rodney," she told him, "I don't need you to be there for every medical test or when the baby is born. I just needed you to know."

"And last night?" he asked.

"Like I said," she shrugged again, "What happened with…Ellis was something I've had a lot of problems with. And I just wanted to be able to tell my baby that the night I spent with its father was something we both wanted."

"Oh," Rodney licked his lips, "That's good. I can understand that."

Cadman gave him a smile and stood up, "I need to get some sleep."

Rodney stood as well and walked her to the door, it opened and she turned to him.

"Goodnight Rodney," she smiled.

As she started to leave Rodney grabbed her arm pulling her back inside and pressing her to the wall his mouth finding hers in a deep kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck holding onto him responding to his embrace enthusiastically.

"I don't want you to leave," Rodney murmured resting his forehead against hers, "And I don't want to be a bystander with the baby."

A brilliant smile covered her face and she hugged him tightly before taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

* * *

_Dear Fiona,_

_Sorry about letting you take the brunt of Mom hope you forgive me, tell Kenny thanks for his offer but I don't need anyone banned from a hotel just yet. _

_As for who the father is, well let's start with he's nothing like the guys I usually go for._

_To start with he's a scientist, who if you ever ran into him you would probably want to run a mile from if he's ranting but he can be the sweetest person in the world._

_And yes this is me talking._

_His name is Rodney; he's an astrophysicist and a genius, which he makes sure everyone knows._

_We're now almost living together, most of my stuff has moved to his place and it's good. We're getting along well, mostly._

_I'm starting to show now. Not much but there is a slight swell. Rodney's already talking to the baby, it's sweet but there are times I just want to knock him unconscious._

_I'm happy and I'll try to send you a picture with the next letter._

_Bye for now_

_L._

x

_Dear Laura,_

_I'm still debating whether or not to forgive you by the way. Mom's still going on at me as though it's my fault as well so when you get back you owe me big time._

_As for this guy he sounds different._

_But as long as you're happy then that's fine by me. Just make sure you bring this guy with you when you and the baby come otherwise you will not hear the end of it trust me._

_Take care of yourself and junior._

_Fiona_.

* * *

Rodney turned over in his sleep his arm draping over Cadman who was sitting reading over some things Carson had gathered for her about pregnancy, she was now into her fourth month and she was showing. Rodney kept touching her every chance he got. He would take her hand or rest his hand on her neck though his favourite seemed to be standing behind her with his hands spread across her stomach.

He was being extremely possessive about her time as well but rather than infuriate her as it had with previous boyfriends she found it sweet and that was irritating her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Rodney murmured from beside her looking up at her sleepily.

"I'm not tired," Cadman replied looking down at him before smiling suggestively, "Are you?"

She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her legs pulling her so she slid down to lie on the bed. Rodney leaned over her stroking her hair away from her face and looking into her eyes. Cadman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss sighing as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you," he breathed as they parted.

Cadman froze, "What?"

Rodney stared at her amazement in his own eyes, "I love you."

She took a few shuddering breaths totally unprepared for his admission.

"It's okay," he told her with a shrug; "I know you probably don't feel the same. I just…" he was silenced as she kissed him.

Cadman parted from him resting her forehead against his, "I love you too."

x

Cadman hated paperwork, unfortunately ever since she'd returned to Atlantis pregnant it seemed to be all she had to do. Sheppard had her working on who was on what team and their briefings meaning all he had to do was read her reports. She did enjoy being in charge of the duty assignments; it meant she could work it so that her downtime coincided with Rodney being on Atlantis.

She glanced at the clock and realised she was going to be late for her meeting with Weir. Gathering up her things she headed up to the control tower nodding to those she passed. Her morning sickness was no more and she felt great. Every morning she joined Sheppard and Ronan for their early morning run which Rodney kept trying to talk her out of doing worried she was going to hurt herself or the baby.

Cadman just laughed at his worry but it made her adore him just that little bit more.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Elizabeth greeted her.

"Dr Weir," she smiled back taking her seat.

"How are you feeling today," Elizabeth asked as she did every morning.

Cadman smiled, "Wonderful."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded, "To business, team 5 and 6 are in the infirmary so will have to be taken off of rotation for the moment…."

x

Rodney was sitting in his lab when she went looking for him so they could have lunch together, as she moved closer she realised what he was studying.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" she demanded as she stared at the cube, the cube that had started everything.

Rodney looked up at her a little shocked, "It seemed to be sending out some sort of signal. I'm trying to block it."

Panic flowed through her, "What?"

"Honey," Rodney stood up and took her hands, "I'm going to fix this. I promise he's never going to come near you again."

Cadman sighed moving into his arms before frowning slightly, "Did you just call me honey?"

He looked at her a little embarrassed, "It sort of slipped out."

Cadman looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, "It's sweet," she allowed him to kiss her quickly before turning back to the cube, "What kind of signal is it sending?"

Rodney shook his head, "I don't know. But I think I remember Ellis sending some sort of signal when we were at the palace."

Cadman froze her hands gripping his shirt tightly, "We have to do something, I can't let him near me again Rodney. What he wanted to do with the baby…"

"He's not going to get near our baby," Rodney said his hand automatically sliding down to the small bump, "Trust me."

Resting her hand on his Cadman sighed, "Alright Rodney, I trust you."

* * *

Rodney wasn't in the mood to meet any visiting delegates from their newest trading partners but unfortunately Elizabeth had insisted on it. He needed to work on where the signal was going so he could protect Cadman and his baby. He always got a thrill whenever he thought of them.

He heard the sound of Elizabeth coming closer and stood up turning to face the lab door as his friend walked in with a small man.

"This is our head scientist Dr Rodney McKay," Elizabeth introduced them, "Rodney this is Haro."

"And that," Haro noted seeing the cube on the worktop, "Is why I am here."

Before Rodney or Elizabeth could say anything Haro had stunned them both leaving them where they fell. Haro stepped over them and reached out for the cube, he smiled as he felt the power enter him.

x

Ellis stretched as he entered the new body looking down at the two people lying unconscious on the ground. He needed to get out of the city and head to rejoin his people. There they would find a way for him to reclaim his queen and child.

Ellis smiled looking down on his previous host's unconscious form. They thought they had defeated him but he was a King and they would learn not to challenge him. Quickly he left the lab and headed to the Jumper Bay, as he moved silently through the corridors he was overjoyed by the sight he saw. Jogging along the corridor was his queen, the clothing she wore revealing the swell where the child lay. Pulling out his gun he waited until she jogged past grabbing her arm and jamming the gun into her stomach.

"Hello again my Queen," he breathed.

Fear filled her face, "Ellis?" she gasped trying to pull away wincing as he pushed the gun into her stomach just a little further.

"If you wish the child to live," he told her, "You'll do exactly as I say."

Cadman glared at him, "You want the child alive."

Ellis laughed sending chills through her; "I can make another just as easily my Queen."

His words sent her stomach churning and Cadman moved with him without resistance unable to do anything that could endanger her child.

Ellis knew the city well enough so that he could get to the Bay without anyone seeing them. Once in the bay there was one guard and Ellis stunned him before he could even turn around.

"It's not that I don't trust you my queen," he smiled as he sat her in the co-pilots seat and tying her hands behind her, "But I would not want you doing anything foolish now would I?"

x

Rodney and Elizabeth ran into the Gateroom just as it started to dial.

"Shut the power down," Rodney snapped, "Radek do it now."

"I cannot," the Czech who had been working on upgrading the computer systems looked confused, "The Jumper has taken control."

"We have to do something," Rodney grimaced as he tried to take control of the systems.

Elizabeth grabbed the radio, "Ellis, we will come after our Jumper."

A laugh filled the room, "And what of your personnel?"

"Personnel?" Elizabeth asked worry covering her face.

"Dr Weir," Cadman's voice came over the radio and Rodney's face went chalk white.

"Cadman!" he cried panicked.

"Rodney," her voice was steady, "Don't keep me waiting."

Before anyone could say anything else the Jumper slid through the Gate. Rodney stared after it.

"Cadman," Rodney whispered achingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Here you are the final part. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy

* * *

Rodney hadn't stopped from the moment the Jumper had gone through the Stargate. His panic was all consuming and John was standing by for the moment Rodney went overboard.

"We need to work out where they went," Rodney rolled off, "The signal the cube was giving off had to have a destination."

"We know this Rodney," Zelenka reminded him softly.

"Then get out of my way so I can sort this," Rodney snapped finding his way barred by Zelenka.

"You are too close to this Rodney," the other scientist said sternly, "You need to let us do this for you."

"Of course I'm close," Rodney yelled, "It's my baby and the woman I love out there."

This was the first time any of them had heard Rodney admit his feelings for Cadman and it was John who stepped forward first. Zelenka slipped out of the room nodding at the military leader of Atlantis as he moved to comfort the head scientist.

"We're going to get them back," John told his friend, "But you have to let Radek and your team do this for you."

"I can't lose them John," Rodney breathed.

John rested his hand on his shoulder, "I won't let that happen."

x

Cadman sat in the Jumper her fear settling and changing. She was angry, this bastard had thrown her life into disarray and now he was trying to take both it and her child. She was not letting that happen.

They flew over a dense forest heading towards yet another palace.

"We shall be there soon my Queen," Ellis told her.

"Go to hell," Cadman snapped.

"Our child will be strong," he continued ignoring her.

Cadman glared at him, "This is my child."

Ellis laughed and ignored her again as he brought the Jumper into land. He kept the gun trained on her as he released her from the restraints.

"It is time for me to greet my loyal followers," he said filled with self-importance.

Cadman kept her mouth shot despite the dozen or so retorts that sprung to mind and walked as he motioned her forward, her hand automatically resting across her stomach protectively.

x

Cadman watched as small groups of people emerged from dilapidated houses, every one of them falling to their knees as Ellis walked past.

He stopped in the centre, he motioned for one of the men to keep a hold of Cadman who watched disgusted at the way these people were bowing and scraping.

"My people," Ellis started his hands stretching out, "Your forefathers told you of this day I have returned to you at last," he stopped as the people cheered, "With me I bring you a Queen who carries the child that I shall enter to become your King at full strength once more where I shall destroy our enemies bringing us to power as we were destined to be."

Cadman grimaced at the sound of applause, as she was forced further into the palace. Ellis motioned to several guards to come with them.

"Place your queen within her room," Ellis ordered one of the men, "Do not allow her to leave."

Cadman fixed an icy stared on the man.

"I shall see you soon my Queen," he smiled at her as she was pulled away.

* * *

John watched his friend who'd stopped pacing almost an hour before and was just sitting his eyes blank. The most frightening thing was how quiet he was being, Rodney was almost never quiet.

"Colonel," Zelenka said softly moving him out of the room, "I have a location."

"Good," John sighed.

"I am getting the Jumper ready to go," Zelenka continued, "However I have also been studying this Ellis. It is very possible there shall be many working for him. Also, I know he shall be getting ready to use the device to mature the child."

"What does that mean?" John demanded.

"It means that by the time you get there," Zelenka lowered his voice, "By the time you get there you may be fighting Rodney's son as Ellis."

John swallowed, "Let's go faster then."

x

Teyla took Rodney's arm as they headed to the Jumper Bay, Ronon and John were already there going over everything they needed.

"We will get her back," she told him, "Lieutenant Cadman is a very capable woman."

Rodney nodded, "I know."

"She also cares a great deal for you," Teyla reminded him, "And will fight to return."

"He scares her," Rodney whispered, "I promised he wouldn't get near her or the baby Teyla, I promised her."

"Rodney," Teyla squeezed his hand, "You cannot blame yourself for this. None of us could have known this would happen. Now you have to focus on helping her once we get to the planet."

He nodded.

"Let's go," she pulled him towards the Jumper Bay.

x

"Okay," John said as Teyla and Rodney took their seats, "Control this is Jumper One. We're heading out."

"Good luck Jumper One," Elizabeth's voice came over the radio, "Bring her back."

"Will do Elizabeth," John nodded to Teyla to dial the Gate glancing back at Rodney who was sitting his fists clenched.

The Jumper eased its way through the Gate and John instantly cloaked it. He started to scan the forest looking for where Ellis was hiding.

"Rodney, take your readings," he ordered knowing that keeping his friend's mind on mundane matters was the best way to keep Rodney losing it.

It was several minutes later when Rodney spoke up, "I have a structure," he pressed a few controls bringing it up on the main viewer, "This looks like it."

"Similar to the other place he had," John noted, "This guy hasn't got much imagination."

"John," Teyla's voice held a warning note.

"Find me a place to land where we can get in without being seen," John told Rodney giving Teyla a contrite look.

"Okay," Rodney said, "You're going to have to circle round the city but I've got a place."

"Then let's go," John changed direction and headed for the landing site.

* * *

Cadman looked around the room she'd been thrown in trying to find either an escape route or a weapon. Finding neither she chewed her lip thoughtfully before smiling, there was a man outside and she was a pregnant woman after all.

When she opened the door Cadman stopped as the guard pointed his gun at her.

"Please," she cried, "There's something wrong with the baby."

"I…" he stuttered starting to move.

"Don't leave," Cadman gasped trying to force some tears into her eyes pulling him so he would come into the room.

Awkwardly he patted her shoulder as he moved her into the room unable to fight back as Cadman grabbed his hand from her shoulder twisting under it so that his arm was stretching up his back before she slammed him into the wall. With a well-placed blow to his temple Cadman managed to knock him out. As he slid to the ground Cadman took his gun and listened for any noise outside the door. There was only silence so she slipped out into the corridor.

Cadman walked slowly through the corridors making sure the weapon was on a stun setting. She reached a corner and peeked round finding two men patrolling the corridor.

She pulled herself against the wall; she'd been training with Ronon before she'd become pregnant. One of the things she'd worked on was her speed so it was time to put those lessons into practice. Taking one more deep breath she spun round and fired twice hitting both guards before they could react.

As they fell she took their guns as well. One she tucked into the back of her pants before disabling the second and discarding it before she moved on.

x

Cadman gave a cry of surprise as she was suddenly grabbed from behind her gun being thrown to the side; she was yanked back against someone so she threw her head back hearing something crack. Spinning round Cadman saw the man who'd grabbed her holding onto his bleeding nose with one hand a knife in the other. She dodged his first attack slamming her foot against his leg only to be slashed across her arm by him as he flailed in pain. Cadman managed not to cry out, grabbed the second gun and fired.

She stood trying to catch her breath turning to find blood staining the sleeve of her t-shirt, "Carson's not going to be happy," she muttered to the unconscious form on the ground before starting to laugh not sure why she found it so funny.

She continued to laugh for several minutes before managing to calm down and ripped some cloth from the man's jacket. She tied it round her arm using her teeth to tighten the emergency bandage.

She was sure she was almost at Ellis so she could end this nightmare once and for all. It was very likely she wouldn't be able to use the Jumper to get out of here but she could hole up in the ship and wait for rescue. Although Carson had a theory concerning the fact the baby would have the ATA gene, she was sure though this wasn't how he envisioned testing it.

"Okay Cadman," she said softly, "You can do this, you can do this and go home. Back to Atlantis, back to Rodney."

With one more deep breath she started towards the door at the end of the hall, as she moved closer Cadman moved the gun from a stun setting to kill.

x

He was facing away from her when she entered the room. Surprise covered his face when he turned and saw her standing there the gun aimed at him.

"Well my Queen," Ellis started taking a step towards her, "You obviously did not like your accommodation."

"Stay where you are," Cadman ordered.

"If you fire I shall only move to another body," he reminded her.

Cadman let out a harsh laugh, "I studied the Ancient database on you."

"I'm flattered," Ellis smiled.

"Don't be," she spat at him, "It said that you can only move into someone with the ATA gene. I don't have it."

Ellis laughed sending a chill along her spine, "But the child does."

"The baby isn't far enough along for you to possess it," Cadman reminded him moving so that he was still in her line of fire as he tried to get closer to her.

His face fell, he tried to rush her and Cadman fired.

x

"Alright," John said as they landed, "Stay together. Rodney, lifesigns?"

Rodney licked his lips trying to focus on the mission, "That way, I'm only picking up one."

"Ronon," John nodded to the former Runner to take point Teyla and Rodney behind him as he guarded the rear.

He looked amazed as they came across several guards all unconscious as they moved closer to the room Rodney was guiding them towards. Finally they reached the door and they took up position.

"Ronon," John ordered readying himself to fight.

Ronon slammed his foot into the door; it burst open and hung off the hinges. One figure stood inside a body on the floor.

"Cadman," Rodney called running in to where she stood staring down at Ellis' body.

She turned to him as he reached her side, "You took your time," Cadman snapped before collapsing against him.

"I've got you," Rodney soothed as she started to cry.

John moved over to the couple and tapped Rodney's shoulder; "We should get her back to Atlantis."

Rodney nodded and pulled Cadman to her feet.

"The other Jumper," Cadman turned to John, "The people here may have the gene we can't leave them a Jumper."

"I'll fly it back," Rodney told John, "We'll follow you."

"Rodney," John frowned, "Are you…"

"I'm fine sir," Cadman pulled herself up; "We'll follow in the second Jumper."

x

Cadman sat in the co-pilots seat as Rodney closed the rear hatch she knew that until she was back in Atlantis she wouldn't feel completely safe. Rodney slipped into the seat beside her and started the ship before turning to her.

"Ready?" he asked his voice soft.

Cadman nodded taking his hand and squeezing it, "I just want to go home and go to bed."

He gently stroked her cheek, "That can be arranged," Rodney grinned nothing but gentleness in his eyes.

She gave a smile resting into his hand, "Can we go now?"

Rodney nodded and eased the ship into the air following John and the others back to the Stargate. He watched her throughout the whole journey worriedly but knew to let it lie for the moment.

* * *

Elizabeth and Carson greeted them when they opened the hatch.

"Cadman," Carson moved to her instantly, "Okay, let's get you to the infirmary. Rodney come on."

They left with the Doctor and Elizabeth turned to John.

"What about Ellis?" she asked.

"Cadman killed him," John reported, "I think she might be in shock."

Elizabeth nodded, "We can get her report much later."

"I think she might have to talk to Kate before we ever get it," John noted, "But you can have our report."

"I can't wait," Elizabeth smiled motioning them to join her.

x

Rodney sat on the bed at Cadman's side as Carson went through several tests despite her protests she hadn't been touched.

"Sorry," Carson shrugged, "But you know the rules."

"You just like drawing blood," Cadman frowned, "Vampire."

"I think you have influenced her a little too much Rodney," Carson rolled his eyes making the young woman smile; "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once he'd left them alone Cadman sighed and leaned against Rodney's shoulder, he rested his arm around her shoulders smiling as she snuggled against him.

"Once Carson let's you out of here," he murmured in her ear, "I'll take you back to our room where you can get some rest."

Cadman raised an eyebrow, "Our room?" she asked amused.

"Ah…it was…I just…" Rodney stammered, "It just doesn't seem like it's my own any more…I mean you spend…"

Cadman kissed him cutting off his rambling, "Would you mind if I moved in completely?"

She was waiting for the flash of panic to enter his eyes at the commitment of what she was suggesting but Rodney grinned.

"Half your stuff is there anyway," Rodney reminded her hugging her tightly, "We'll sort this out once you've rested for a while."

Cadman smiled and just relaxed in his arms.

x

Carson finally let them out of the infirmary and Rodney slipped his arm around Cadman's waist as they walked. They arrived at their room and Cadman sat down on the bed as Rodney went to get her some water. He turned back finding her crying.

"Cadman?" he cried worriedly sitting beside her finding her crying in his arms suddenly, "What's wrong?" panic filled his voice, "Should I call Carson?"

"No," she whispered trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked again fear in his eyes.

Cadman looked up at him her eyes haunted, "I've never done anything like that before."

"Like what?"

"I…I shot Ellis," she whispered, "I just aimed at him and fired. He wasn't carrying a gun, he wasn't firing back at me."

Rodney made her look at him, "He was threatening you, he was threatening your…our baby. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just…"

"Honey, you did the only thing you could," Rodney reminded her, "Get some sleep okay and tomorrow we can move everything from your room in here. Lie down and rest."

"Rodney," she caught his arm, "Stay with me."

It wasn't a request; it was an order which Rodney obeyed lying at her side and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against him. As she fell asleep Rodney just lay awake holding her relieved she was safe.

x

"Rodney will you hurry up and tell me where you want this stuff?" John cried from behind the box he was carrying.

"Just put it over in the corner Colonel," Cadman told him.

When Rodney had mentioned to Elizabeth that Cadman was moving in with him completely she'd had John find a place that was bigger for them. So they were moving all their things into a two roomed apartment and had managed to get Rodney's team, Carson and Elizabeth to help them.

It took a while but finally everything was in the room and their friends left them alone.

"Scared?" Cadman asked Rodney slipping her arm around his waist as he stood out on the balcony staring at the sea.

"Strangely no," he laughed, "We've been together for a while and I can honestly say this feels right."  
Cadman laughed giving him a gentle kiss, "Well it's nice to know that because you realise once the baby is born you'll have to answer these same questions from my parents."

She dodged away from him laughing as she headed back inside leaving him standing panicked at the thought of meeting her parents.


End file.
